Old Gear pack
If you use Chummer, there are already some PACKs for gear listed. This can only be done during initial Character Generation. Select "Special", then go to "Add PACKs Kit". Select "Gear", and look for the Runnerhub gear kits. There, you should find all these items. ''' '''Note: new gear listings have been made. This page has been kept for archival purposes, to go along with the Runnerhub Gear Packs for Chummer5 Oi, chummer. You're new around here? You're gonna need some gear. Go ahead and grab some nuyen. ¥18,211, to be precise. Now follow along, and take notes. This is your new shopping list. Start with... * A backpack. ¥50. You're not going to stick all this in your pockets, are you? * Renraku Sensei with your rating 4 fake SIN and rating 4 fake firearms license. 2 Metalinks. ¥12,000. Total so far: ¥12,050. This is your method of contacting anyone, with a fake SIN on it to get you past most things in life, and a fake license so KE doesn't arrest you simply for having a gun. Add extra licenses as needed, because I know mages, those rocking cyberware, adepts, people with vehicles, those hiding their guns, deckers, riggers all need extras to just walk around outside of the barrens. The Sensei is chosen because it's a nice price point for a decent device while still being able to resist some hacking. The metalinks are there because are you really going to call up your Mr Johnson, tip off KE or whatever with your real commlink? Of course not. Worst comes to worst, you hit it with a brick, it can't be traced and you're not losing anything. Better it be burned than you. * Browning Ultra-Power or other heavy pistol, silencer, 4 spare mags, * 30 APDS ammo, 20 Stick and Shock. ¥1,680. Total so far; ¥13,730. Every runner needs a piece. You can be a red hot decker or a souped up chrome monster but you still need a gun. Even if only to wave at people. We've chosen something hard hitting, and provided you with both a quiet option and a non-lethal option. It's no good going back to Mr Johnson all empty handed because you couldn't subdue the scientist you were meant to extract without killing them and alerting the entire facility at the same time. If you're feeling rich, get a concealed quick draw holster (¥275). * Armoured Jacket and Ballistic Mask. ¥1,150. Total so far; ¥14,680. Sooner or later, someone's going to shoot you. It's not an if, it's a when. And these jackets, they're tough, they're cheap, they don't look too out of place unless you're going somewhere high class. Whats more, you can hide that ballistic mask and your gun in them without too much trouble. Now, that mask. Sure, it helps keep your face pretty, but more than that, it stops cameras seeing your mug. What, you want everyone to see your face as you plug a ganger? Thats what I thought. If you're feeling rich, add some nonconductivity to the Jacket so everyones favourite stick and shocks aren't too bad, and ultrasound to the mask so you can handle foes you can't see. * Trodes, AR Gloves, Image Link Contacts, Subvocal Mic and Earbuds. ¥645. Total so far; ¥15,525. Life is digital, and you want to be able to communicate with your fellow runners without pulling your commlink out of your pocket and using your fingers on it like some kind of Luddite? You can now see, hear and interact with AROs with just a thought. Great for relaying information from runner to runner. If you're feeling rich, add vision or audio enhancements to the earbuds / contacts. (¥500 per point of rating). * Data Tap, Tag Eraser, 10 standard tags, 10 datachips. ¥776. Total so far; ¥16,301. Life is digital and so is crime. When you're away from your decker and find a juicy wired security console, don't curse, stick your data tap on it, and give your buddy prime access. The tag eraser is for when you obtain or liberate something, and can't have it broadcasting that it hasn't been bought, or belongs to someone or whatever. Wipe them all. Good practice to tag erase any food the Johnson gives you as well. * 10 standard certified credsticks, ¥100 of mixed Cram, Bliss, Novacoke and Zen. ¥150. Total so far; ¥16,451. These are to keep your cash on, but more importantly bribes, quiet purchases, quiet sales etc. Of course, some people don't trust random credsticks. Which is where the drugs come in. Drugs make great bribes. That hobo might not take a credstick, but he might cough up some info for a hit of Bliss. * A crowbar, flashlight, 10 plastic restraints, metal restraints, * spray adhesive, and industrial lubricant. ¥200. Total so far; ¥16,651. You're going to want to get into some locked places, and really the best way for the non-technical is to just pop whatever it is open with a crowbar. Now, it might be dark in there, so you're going to need a flashlight. You go in and knock out some guards and a troll. Well, they're out for now, so you might as well restrain them so you can leave them to come to in peace. Plastic for most metahumans, metal for trolls. The glue and the lubricant is for helping you open things, close things, make things move or stay still. They don't take up much room or cost much, and you would be surprised at what you can do with them. * Rating 3 Medkit, 2 rating 6 Stimpatches, Trauma patch. ¥1,550. Total so far; ¥18,201. Someones going to get hurt. Someone might even get close to dying. Someone might get knocked out. Now, what fits in a belt pouch, and helps you with all of these? What you just bought. It'll help you get your chummer, or you even, out to a street doc alive. This stuff could literally save your life. * A knife. ¥10. Total so far; ¥18,211. There's 1001 ways to use a knife, and it's just so cheap! At a pinch you can even stab someone with it. There we go chummer. ¥18,211, and you're fully kitted out with the basics. Now go buy those fast cars, those drones, those cyberdecks and upgrading your 'ware. But if you want to hold tight a little longer, can I give some more recommendations for stuff thats not as essential as whats on the list, but could help. A second weapon: Now, while its suggested you pack a big pistol, it was really an average between something you can hide and something with punch. It had to be silence-able, and able to go lethal and non lethal. So, if you've got some cash, I recommend getting two weapons: One specifically for quiet, non lethal work, and one for when you need to frag someone up. Taser + SMG is a good combo, a silenced pistol and an assault rifle is equally effective. Armoured Fashion/Nice Clothes: Not every job is going to be in the barrens chummer, and if you try roll through downtown in your trusty leathers and armoured jacket, you're going to have a nice talk to KE or Lone Star. Sometimes you have to get into a fancy do, and well, a suit or dress never hurt getting past the bouncer. * 2 Flashbangs, 2 Gas Grenades with Neurostun VIII. Now, sometimes you might run into a fragging pile of gangers. Flashbangs stun them fast, and make it easy for you to plug 'em, but won't disable them on their own. Thats what the gas grenades are for. They take a little longer, but they'll put pretty much anyone down for the count without any trouble. Just be warned, it's a contact toxin, so don't let these go off near you. Software: Even if you're not a decker, a mapsoft, some datasofts, or a shopsoft can just give you that extra bit of help when you're trying to locate something or find something out, whether its a location, an old fact, or that new gun. Multiple fake SINs: Sure, you have one, but having a second you're not too attached too incase you need to go through a checkpoint or something is great. This way, your burned SIN doesn't lead back to your safehouse. Even fake SINs accumulate a data trail, so keeping different ones is smart. Specialty Tools: * Tools Sure you're able to build whatever, but you need a place to work. A kit is good, but a shop you can set up in a spare room or the back of a van is better. * Gas mask and Chemsuit. Sooner or later, you're going to have do some work in a hazardous environment, and this might just save you getting poisoned. Also works wonders against most common nonlethal toxins. * Climbing gear, Rapelling gloves, a miniwelder and 2 fuel cans. Advanced breaking and entering gear, this stuff will get you into more places than a crowbar and hope. With this you can scale warehouses, corporate offices or whatever. It also helps with a quick exit, as most corp security are unprepared for runners who simply rappel down the side of the building to make an escape. The mini-welder is the brute force solution to what you can't open with a crowbar or locks you don't have the tools or skills to pass. Transport Broke runners might take the subway or the bus, but your own ride gives you the flexibility we need and desire. If you've got everything on this list and still got lots of cash to play with, go wild. Good running, omaes. Category:Archives